Inheritance
by Neurotic-Isopod
Summary: Bruce comes home to discover he has a daughter. He takes on two roles on his return, as the batman, and a father. An innocent Cassandra Wayne doesn't stay that way for long as she is ripped away from all that she knows leaving Bruce and a young John to find the scattered pieces. Will Cassandra survive her inheritance? details inside.
1. Part One: Batman Begins

_**A/N : For you visual readers I see Cassandra being played as Emma Watson (with less bushy hair then in the harry potter movies).**_

 **Part One: Batman Begins**

 **Chapter One: Family Reunion**

Cassandra- originally born Cassandra Delaine was born when her mother and father were sixteen. The father was kept in the dark of her birth by her young well meaning mother who knew that she'd likely never see the young man again. The family she was born to was wealthy and well off due to her parents investments. Diana Delaine kept the child who was brought up by her parents. The young girl had the best tutors and any toy she could ever ask for, she was a smart, generally happy bubbly little girl until an accident that took both her grandparent and mother.

It had only been a year that Bruce Wayne had gone missing and a still grieving Alfred received a call he never would have imagined.

An orphan, with details of her birth listed Bruce Wayne as the father and her only living relative. She was in a Gotham orphanage, and had been for months when Alfred received the call. He ordered a test based off the DNA available from Martha and Thomas Wayne. The test was positive. Alfred began working with lawyers at once to gain custody of the girl, acting in the stead of Bruce Wayne. It took him many months but finally the old man was able to take the then eight year old girl by her hand and bring her home. Her time at the orphanage and the tragedy of her family had quieted the girl considerably. Alfred did not know her as a bubbly child, instead like Bruce Wayne, she seemed to carry within her a streak of anger, the kind of desperate anger that grief brought. When she began to love Alfred she started having nightmares of his death, she clung to him desperately on those nights, begging him not to leave her as a child would.

* * *

The little one carved out a special place in his heart. Slowly as she grew, she softened, the grief and rage lessening in her in a way it hadn't with her father. She excelled at school and began taking an interest in Wayne enterprise. She never believed she would ever meet her father, but sustained warmth for him in her heart from the stories she'd beg Alfred to tell as well as the idea she might make him proud by integrating herself at Wayne Enterprise. She had kept many of her classmates at a distance, the time at the orphanage as brief as it may have been affected her deeply.

She had not been accepted well in the orphanage, in fact she had been bullied for being born with a silver spoon but their despair and circumstances clung to her. The girls in the richer social circle had never tasted that despair and hopelessness and it colored her ability to bond to any of them. She had however struck up a friendship with one boy from the orphanage which she kept alive, the boy was someone who had shielded her from the bully's during her time there and taught her the ropes. She never forgot although her wealth and title of Gotham's 'Heiress' set them at odds at times, she fought to keep in contact.

* * *

When Cassandra Wayne was twelve her father was officially ruled as dead which were the beginnings of William Earle's bid to take the company public. While Cassandra was still young she strongly opposed this but was unable to do much of anything, and could merely voice her opinion which slowed the process down some but would not stop it. It didn't help that William Earle was condescending and made her doubt her own opinions on the matter.

* * *

Cassandra was thirteen and encroaching on her fourteenth birthday when Alfred received the call which he had stopped hoping for a long time ago. Bruce Wayne's warm and familiar voice carried itself through the line to the old man's ears causing tears to prickle his eyes and a great smile to break out on his face.

"Alfred, good to know you haven't changed the phone number." A slightly amused but weary sounding Bruce Wayne said.

"My god!" The old man uttered at first, stunned into a moment of silence as tears stung his eyes.

"It's a happy surprise I hope." He could hear Bruce's smile and his own smile broke out, still hardly able to believe his ears.

"Bloody right it's a happy surprise Master Wayne. Bloody right it is." Bruce could hear the love in his voice and felt regret that he caused the man that raised him sorrow.

"Think you could swing by and pick me up?" Alfred's hands trembled as he scrambled to grab a pen and paper. When he had righted himself he answered.

"Right, whats your address?"

"46.2830° N, 86.6700° E ." Alfred recognized vaguely that Bruce was giving him coordinates somewhere in Asia. The young man had travelled far. Not in the local gutter at least, Alfred thought with some amusement.

"I trust the jets still in working order?"

"It is indeed Master Wayne."

"I'll see you soon then."

"Very good sir." The line went dead and happiness and relief washed through Alfred as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Alfred what's wrong?" a familiar voice chimed in concern. Alfred opened his eyes, unable to keep what was sure to be the ridiculous smile from his face.

"Your father is coming home Cassandra." His words at first did not sink in, they rang through her ears and then into her bones.

* * *

Alfred had asked her if she wanted to come. She considered it, her heart hadn't stopped racing since Alfred told her the news. On one hand she desperately wanted to meet him, on the other hand fear enveloped her. _'what if he doesn't like me_.' He didn't even know she existed, what if he took it badly? She couldn't bear the thought of seeing disappointment cross his face when she met him. The small spark of doubt and fear flared in a matter of moments becoming a wildfire of certain disappointment. In the end it made her decision for her. As Alfred prepared her stricken expression and silence told him about every fear that had crossed her mind without her uttering a word.

"I'm not coming." She said in quiet halting voice as Alfred pulled his gloves on.

"Don't you worry one bit Miss Wayne." Alfred fruitlessly attempted to comfort her, putting a warm hand on her shoulder. "He may be shocked, but he's a good man and he'll warm to the idea." Alfred continued honestly. Cassandra wasn't easily comforted, her stomach turning nervously but she nodded none the less.

Alfred left her after planting a soft kiss on her forehead, leaving Cassandra in the great stillness of Wayne Manor to brood.

* * *

Alfred had summoned their fastest jet available to him. He slid into the leather seat with a recent newspaper as a form of entertainment as he flew. The headline read 'Wayne Enterprise going Public' and Alfred chuckled. Bruce wouldn't like that a bit. Alfred had quite a bit of news to break to him and he mused at where he should start. He had a few hours to think about just that.

When he landed his legs ached as he stood giving away his age. It didn't hinder the smile from forming as Bruce Wayne approached him from the tarmac, filthy and in ragged clothing.

"Master Wayne you've been gone a long time."

"Yes I have."

"You look very fashionable. Apart from the mud." Alfred couldn't resist the tease as Bruce climbed the ramp. Bruce smirked as he brought himself on board. Alfred watching as Bruce's eyes trailed over the luxurious insides of the jet. They situated themselves, Bruce appearing thoughtful as he stared out of the small plane window. Alfred had a thought suddenly, remembering his old fantasy of seeing his young master with a woman, someone he was starting a family with, having a life with. Looking at him now it appears that was but a dream. He wondered at Bruce's intentions, his plans then, and so he asked.

"Are you coming back to Gotham for long sir?"

"For as long as it takes, I want to show the people of Gotham that their city doesn't belong to the criminals and corrupt." Surprise washed through Alfred and he was struck by how much Bruce reminded him of his father Thomas.

"During the depression your father nearly bankrupt Wayne enterprise combating poverty. He believed his example could inspire the wealthy of Gotham into saving the city." He told him in a 'matter of factly' tone, watching Bruce's intense expression as he absorbed his words.

"Did it?" He asked.

"In a way their murder shocked the wealthy and powerful into action." Alfred continued sadly and Bruce shook his head, expression bitter.

"People _need_ dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy. I can't do that as Bruce Wayne, as a man I'm flesh and blood I can ignored, I can be destroyed, but as a symbol… as a symbol I can be incorruptible, I can be everlasting..." Bruce drifted as if fixated on a distant thought as Alfred watched him carefully, absorbing his words.

"What Symbol?"

"Something… Elemental… Something terrifying."

"I assume that as your taking on the underworld this... _Symbol_ is a persona to protect those you care about from reprisals..?"

"You're thinking about Rachel?"

"Actually sir I was thinking about myself… Although there is someone else who may need to be figured into your plans." Bruce's brow quirked in interest as Alfreds tone dropped to become more serious.

"Do you remember a girl you once went to school with? Diana Delaine?" Bruce's confusion only deepened. An image of the girl popped into his head, beautiful, chestnut brown haired with deep brown. She had been his first girlfriend and _erm,_ first in other things.

"Yes." He drawled, perplexed at the direction the conversation had taken. "What about her." Alfred continued in his clipped British voice, a story beginning to unravel.

"A year after you left, I received a call from the Delaine family lawyer. He was handling the estate of the Delaine's among other things. They had died you see, both her parents and Diana."

"That's terrible." He said, saddened slightly but still unsure at where Alfred was getting to. Alfred held his gaze as he continued.

"Diana Delaine left something to you in her last living will and testament."

"What could she have possibly left me?" His confusion only deepened.

"Your Daughter." Alfred finally said watching as Bruce's eyes widened

"My- what? Alfred are you-."

"I was shocked too, as you can imagine." He gave a chuckled shaking his head. "The girl was staying in an orphanage in Gotham; I went through all the necessary avenues. We had a panel done against your parents DNA, as you weren't available."

"And?" Bruce said with a hint of impatience.

"It came up positive. You have a daughter Master Wayne. By the name of Cassandra, she is fourteen this year and she is very eagerly awaiting your arrival." Alfred fell silent allowing Bruce to process the information. After a moment he cracked a smile.

"Anything else I should know about?" he was only half joking. Not imaging there was much else that Alfred could say that would shock him.

"You were pronounced dead."

"You had me pronounced dead?" Bruce said, clearly shocked.

"Actually it was Mister Earle in a bid to take the company public. He wanted to liquidate your majority shareholding. Those shares are worth quite a bit of money."

"Well it's a good thing I left everything to you then."

"Quite so sir, you can borrow the rolls if you like. Just bring it back with a full tank." The old man said with a wink as he sunk further into his seat, Bruce chuckled, amused but appeared to brood. Alfred couldn't blame him, there was a lot to digest. After a long interlude of comfortable silence between the two men Alfred spoke again.

"So I assume your extended vacation was really spent training with the aims of creating this persona?" Alfred asked, curious. Bruce nodded and spoke in a low voice.

"I traveled, I wanted to learn about criminals, I thought by becoming one I might." Alfred raised his brow, impressed as Bruce continued. "I was forced to steal to eat… I lost many illusions I had surrounding the true nature of criminals." Alfred nodded, beginning to understand a little more the journey his young master had undertaken.

"And you feel this has prepared you to deal with the worst of Gotham?" Alfred pressed, unable to keep the skepticism from his voice. Bruce gave a small laugh and shook his head.  
"Not quite. During my 'vacation' I was arrested and brought to a prison camp…During my stay I was approached by a man named Henry Ducard. He knew my name, he invited me to join what he called the League of Shadows, to train me to fight injustice.

"So your apart of a League now?"

"Not exactly… In the end I found out that the leagues true function was to topple empires they believed were overly corrupt. They considered Gotham to be one of those cities. I chose to leave." Alfred had enough sense to know that this league probably didn't simply let him 'leave' but he sensed that Bruce was wearied by the conversation so he dropped the subject. Bruce stared out the small window for awhile and Alfred began to doze when Bruce's voice called him back to attention.

"What's she like?" he asked sending Alfred a furtive glance. He blinked and stifled a yawn and was secretly pleased he asked.

"She's a thoughtful young woman, she reminds me of Miss Wayne at times." Alfred said with a soft smile referring to Bruce's mother Martha Wayne. "She's driven to be a part of Wayne Enterprise; she was _quite_ displeased when Earle began his campaign to take the company public. In fact her determination slowed down the progress, it took Mr. Earle nearly two years to get this far." Bruce could see there was a streak of pride and tenderness Alfred held for the girl and couldn't help but smile himself. "She's well known for hosting a fundraiser every year on her birthday for the support of multiple Wayne foundation charities." Bruce understood what Alfred meant by her reminding him of his mother. Martha Wayne was notorious for filling her time with all sorts of charities.

"What does she… _expect_ of me?"

"Well I think right now Master Wayne, she's expecting the worst, that you'll reject her completely."

"I won't do that..." Bruce said, but looking conflicted. "I'm not sure if- if I know how to _be_ a father Alfred… where do I even begin?"

"I think a simple hello is a good place to start."

* * *

Cassandra was burning up with fear and wearing the carpet out with her pacing. She'd tried to read and failed. Had a bath, changed her outfit a million times. _What if I look to prissy? What if I look to serious?_ It seemed no matter what she did she would be in a torment. She combed her hair into several different styles before growing bored and throwing it into a ponytail. Her mind was going a mile a minute and she desperately tried to resist chewing her nails and failed. She finally settled on trying and writing down her charity plans for her birthday party… only she couldn't focus on a single thought. She collapsed onto her large plush four poster bed with a scream and burrowed her head into her pillow. Her eyes which were squeezed tight shut, suddenly popped open with a thought. Immediately she rose and grabbed her cell phone off her bedside table. She had a million phone numbers on the list of her contacts, most of them being her charity contacts. She scrolled through them all with one person in mind that might at least help her feel a little better. With a tap of her thumb 'Gotham orphanage' was being dialed and she fidgeted with her blankets as she waited.

"Hello Gotham orphanage Carol Durmstrong speaking."

"Hi Carol, its Cassandra Wayne calling."

"Oh _Cassandra_!" she gushed, enthused. Cassandra knew most of the Gotham Orphanage staff by name and through hosting her fundraisers for the orphanage most of the staff were quite fond of her. "Are you calling about this year's fundraiser?" She asked, sounding hopeful. Cassandra hadn't specifically chosen which charity to host for at her birthday this year yet.

"No, actually I was hoping to talk to one of the boys there. Robin Blake?" He preferred to be called John but the orphanage went strictly by first name.

"I'll see if I can find him for you." Carol didn't sound surprised by her request, mostly because Cassandra was a frequent caller. John was her best friend ever since she had met him at the orphanage when she was a girl. He kept her from getting too full of herself at least. There was silence on the line and Cassandra was dreading him being out or not answering. What would she do with her self then? To her relief a male voice sounded through the phone.

"Cassy, that you?" His very warm masculine voice instantly made her feel a little better.

"Got any other girls that would be calling you?" she teased and she imagined John grinning lamely on the line.

"So what's up?" john was always good at picking up distress in her voice, or when in person in her mannerisms and expressions. Relieved to finally have someone to talk to she let it all out.

"Alfred got a call from my dad today."

"Your dad?" John said shocked and although she couldn't see him he quickly glanced out of the office he was standing in and shut the door to offer them some more privacy. " _Bruce_ Wayne called you?"

"Not _me_ , he doesn't even know I exist remember?" She said and he could hear the tension in her voice.

"So… is he coming back? Do you even know where he went?" he pressed, hoping that his questions would sufficiently distract her.

"Apparently somewhere in Asia or something. Alfred went to get him with one of the jets."

"So… this is a good thing right? I mean you've always talked about wanting to meet your dad."

"Yeah… I dunno, I'm scared John. What if… what if he doesn't like me?"

"Then he's an idiot. Seriously, you have nothing to worry about Cas." He could tell from her silence she wasn't convinced so he tried again, knowing she'd called him for comfort. "Really what's the worst that can happen?"

"He sends me to Europe to school because he hates me." Cassandra immediately blurted and John gave a short amused laugh.

"Come on really? Okay whats the best?" That was harder for Cassandra and she scrunched up her brow in thought.

"He's really proud of me and wants to hang out with me?" She said finally lamely, afraid to even voice her secret fantasy aloud to her best friend.

"Its going to be fine. Besides, if it isn't you can always opt out of the fancy Europe school and come back to the orphanage." He teased and she managed a little laugh. Suddenly a noise seemed to echo through the house all the way to Cassandra's room. She tensed, as taut as a bowstring, eliciting a small gasp.

"What is it?" John asked as Cassandra sat up wide eyed and listening.

"OH. MY. GOD! I THINK HES _HERE."_ She hissed and john couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head. "Just wait…" she said growing quiet. With the phone pressed to her ears she poked her head out the door and then quietly and cautiously began making her way towards the great stairs. Her ears perked and listening the whole way. Like a mouse she froze as soon as she heard distinct voices.

"Hey you still there?" John asked, reminding her of his presence.

"W-what do I do?" she suddenly demanded.

"Go say hello?" John suggested lamely. Cassandra took a deep breath in and out attempting to calm herself.

"Okay, just go say hello. I can do that… no expectations right?"

"You can do it." He said firmly, confidently. She wished she could be that confident.

"Bye John…and thanks." She practically whispered.

"Yeah, call me a and tell me what happens." He said and the line went dead leaving Cassandra with the sound of her own hitched breathing. Summoning her fleeting courage she straightened up and headed for the stairwell before she was tempted to slink away into the corners of the manor like a coward. She focused on each step as she descended, her hand latched on the grand banister. After a twist Alfred was in sight with… her father? A man bundled in tattered ragged clothing stood with Alfred speaking in low tones. Alfred saw her first and turned to face her, calling out a greeting.

"Miss Wayne, you'll be pleased to meet master Bruce Wayne." He said by way of introduction as Cassandra closed the space between them. She found herself staring, she couldn't help it, he was absolutely filthy but it was the same face she'd seen in pictures. His expression was much softer and more natural than any picture she'd ever seen though. In most of those pictures his eyes stared into with an unmistakable intensity. She felt the intensity, but it was softened by an uncertain smile and what seemed like kindness.

"Hello." Bruce started wincing a little at his awkwardness. Alfred restrained a chuckle at the young master taking his advice.

"Hi." Instinctively Cassandra's hand shot out for a hand shake. Training from every gala ball and her times spent shaking strangers hands in Wayne Tower. He looked at her hand appearing slightly bemused and took it. She mirrored his firm grip, giving a small shy smile.

"Its good to meet you." A formality? Cassandra wondered at the potential his words were sincere.

"I'm.. er." She stumbled over her words. "Happy to meet you as well." She settled on. In the awkward silence that followed Cassandra suddenly felt very out of place. Unbidden the thought rose the forefront of her mind _your not meant to be here_. She felt like an intruder, and although nothing in Bruce's manner should have led her to think he thought so she still felt the overwhelming urge to retreat. "I should uh go. I'm sure your very tired." She bit out lamely, stepping back a pace.

"Actually I'm famished, perhaps we could all have… dinner together?" She was surprised by Bruce's request, stunned really.

"Okay." She replied uncertainly, unable to keep the hope from her voice.

Alfred cooked them a vodka penne in what was considered the servants kitchen. It was a much quainter room than the grand cold elegance of the rest of the manor. This room had a cozy wooden table which fit them all comfortably, unlike the embarrassingly long table in the dining hall. It was all very surreal for Cassandra who at this time yesterday was eating alone in her bedroom over her chemistry and math homework bitterly wondering what the point of school was. She still questioned the point of school but none the less her life had suddenly been wrenched open. The man sitting beside her was nothing like she imagined. Alfred had told her he was head strong and too smart for his own good, she imagined him to be more arrogant she supposed. Going to school with the other rich trust fund brats had left an impression and she somehow imagined her father would be the same. Instead he came home after a seven year disappearance covered in rags and mud, coming from somewhere in Asia. Sometimes she wondered if the people she went to school with knew mud existed. She couldn't help but wonder where he had been the last seven years, but found it impolite to ask. Too personal, she thought. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd gone on some spiritual quest or something, but she'd gotten the feeling he was to directed. Intense. So maybe that didn't fit. Her thoughts took a darker turn, the feeling of being out of place welling up again. _This is_ _ **his**_ _home, your just a squatter_. A cruel voice whispered in the back of her mind. Bruce had been very kind to her so far but that didn't mean that he wanted her living in his house. It _was_ his home. So hesitantly licking her lips clean of the lovely cream sauce Alfred made so well Cassandra cleared her throat.

"Mister Wayne…" She began, her eyes fluttering to the table in shyness. "I know that you weren't expecting, well _me._ I just thought I should say that I know that this is your home and I would understand if you were to send me away." She trailed almost mumbling at the table cloth, but felt an odd relief voicing her worst fear even as her stomach knotted. She could feel Bruce's eyes on her. Alfred opened his mouth to speak but Bruce cut him off with a glance _'let me handle it_ ' the gaze said and the old man relented.

"First of all, please call me Bruce Cassandra." The sharpness of his tone cause her fear to spike, and the use of her first name caused an odd thrill to peirce her, mingling with the worry knotting her gut. "Second, I think the manor is big enough for the both of us… that is unless you _want_ to leave?" Bruce's quizzical question prompted her to glance up at him to see that his gaze was warm and kind. Comforting. Cassandra couldn't keep the smile from breaking out on her face as she quickly shook her head. "I suppose that settles it then. Alfred it looks like you'll have your hands full with two members of the Wayne family." Bruce said sending Alfred a warm smile across the table where the old man had a pleased sort of expression and a twinkle in his eye. Another thrill of happiness coursed through Cassandra at Bruce's words ' _two members of the Wayne family.'_ She repeated, _family_ , she never thought that was something that she'd have again. It seems like she wouldn't be going back to the orphanage after all.

"I couldn't be more pleased Master Wayne."

* * *

 **A/N- So I know this chapter is kind of awful, but I hope that barring the first burst of info you find the conversations and banter to be interesting and fitting and will be reading more. I'm writing this story on the fly so it will be a bit of a rough stone but I know exactly where its going which is why I'll give this warning. This story won't turn out the way your thinking but I hope you like where it takes you. Part One is Batman begins, but the story will mostly center in the Dark Knight Rises. John and Cassandra will be more central to this fic than many of the other characters. I don't want to give too much away but I hope you are surprised and intrigued where the story takes you. Please read and review!**


	2. Spelunking

**Chapter two:** **Spelunking**

* * *

It was Sunday. Last night she had eaten dinner with her father and Alfred, there hadn't been much talk, but there had been smiles and warmth, _welcoming._ The feeling of total elation and happiness stayed with Cassandra the rest of the night and she had found herself smiling up at her canopy before falling into a deep sleep. She woke with the same smile on her face a new thought and desire coursing through her. _I can't wait to tell john_.

"So, how'd I do?" Bruce drawled to Alfred as he walked into the servant's kitchen in the morning. He was hungry and eager for orange juice. God how long had it been since he had orange juice?

"Better than I suspect she imagined." Alfred said as he tested the cast iron skillets heat with a flick of water. "A traditional breakfast this morning sir?"

"I'll have whatever she's having." Bruce said with a smile, having picked up the morning paper from where it was rolled on the cozy kitchen table and took a seat with it and his orange juice. Bruce was surprisingly pleased with how last night's introductions went. The girl had been reserved and even fearful, he was relieved almost by her reservation. He didn't know what he would have done if she had thrown her arms around him and called him 'dad'. That word still sat oddly in his chest when he thought about it. He was relieved that his apprehension was evenly matched by her. Like Alfred had said, she seemed to be an intelligent quiet young woman, ' _down to earth_ ' even. God what would he have done with an airheaded princess? Probably send her to school in Europe.

Cassandra entered the kitchen to the rich smell of sizzling bacon and eggs, her eyes fluttered closed in an instant enjoying the delicious greasy smell. Her father, Bruce sat at the kitchen table where they'd eaten dinner last night. He was freshly showered in a pair of casual PJ pants and a house coat. He was already looking much more like the man she saw in pictures.

"Isn't it a bit early for a girl your age to be up on a Sunday?" Bruce said and she found herself smiling at his teasing tone.

'You'll be impressed Sir, to know that Miss Cassandra is an early riser. Unlike you in your younger years." Bruce appeared to grimace as if remembering. Cassandra got up to rummage in the fridge and returned to the kitchen table with a tall glass of orange juice in hand. The sight caused Bruce to laugh involuntarily, Cassandra understanding as she glanced up smiled and gave a snort into her own glass.

"So first day back, what are your plans?" Cassandra asked, setting her half drank glass down.

"I think I'll settle in, catch up with everything that's been happening." Bruce intoned looking up to see Alfred with two heaping plates ready for them and pushed his paper and glass to the side making room. "How about yourself?"

Cassandra was distracted for a moment by the smell of fresh cooked breakfast and looked at Alfred appreciatively as he set the plates in front of them and went to retrieve his own plate and take a seat with them.

"I'm uh, going to the Orphanage today." Bruce's eyes colored in surprise as he tucked into his meal.

"Alfred told me that you host charities in on your birthday." Cassandra immediately felt embarrassed, she didn't want him seeing her as some saint. Actually the first idea she had for the charity ball was after her ninth birthday party when she had felt so awkward and alone among her vapid new peers that she wanted to find away to have John with her. Alfred actually made the suggestion for her to host a party that would invite Gotham's elite and its underprivileged all in one go. After meeting with some of Gotham's philanthropists through her first party she was invited to take part in more fundraisers and events, becoming something like a cute trophy guest they could show off and fawn over. Her face always hurt at the end of the night with all the smiling she did but there was a small sliver of hope that she'd done _some_ good.

"It's not a big deal." Cassandra waved her hand insistently. "I have a really good friend there I try to visit." She said by way of explanation.

"Well I hope you have a good time." He said in a well meaning tone. She always had a good time with John.

* * *

It was approaching lunch by the time she got a ride from Alfred to the train station and made her way from there to the orphanage Cassandra's thoughts were on that of her upcoming birthday party slash fundraiser event. She had decided to go again with the orphanage. Visiting had brought up her memories of her own stay there, and were a fresh reminder that other kids were struggling to survive their circumstances still. John might have been a constant reminder but he was tight lipped about his daily life, although he struggled to hide the sometimes raw anger in his eyes. But it was _John_ and she had never considered being afraid of him before, besides the anger was never directed at her. Cassandra cast John a sidelong glance as they walked side by side. Cassandra was dressed down as much as possible, wearing an old hoodie John had given her and had her hair undone wavy around her face with the hood up. She was always careful to look as different as possible from the coifed well groomed 'heiress' that visited the orphanage. John would always wait for her to change and dress down in the bathroom before heading out. They walked now to a local skate park, some of the rowdier boys in the neighborhood liked to go, but it was as good a place as any to hang out and talk in private. Plus it was always entertaining to watch the other boys practice their skills on a skate board, sometimes like an all too real version of jackass. As they neared the sounds of boards slapping pavement became more distinct along with cries and jeers of the rowdy teens that filled up the park. John ducked first between a broken space in the chain link fence, pausing to hold up the opening for her causing her to give him an earnest smile in return.

"Come on." He said gesturing to follow him. They went to their usual place off to the side of the park where they could lean against a brick wall far enough away from the others to talk privately.

"I think I'm going to host another fundraiser for the orphanage." She told him, although she doubted it would be a surprise to him. He gave her a crooked smile.

"Still trying to save us?" his tone was only that of light mocking, no real anger or meanness behind his words. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Just trying to help where I can." She said with a sigh. John understood better than most what Cassandra was trying to do. Most kids thought if people like her willed it and waved their magic wands, threw money at it, that things would be better for them. Problem was people like Cassandra _were_ throwing money at it, but the system was flawed, the cracks too big in the foundation and no matter what people like Cassandra did, the money just fell through the cracks.

"I know." Suddenly, and _very_ embarrassingly John's stomach rumbled audibly. He shifted biting his lip in embarrassment as Cassandra looked at him in surprise.

"Didn't you just eat lunch?" She asked, frowning.

"Yeah… the portions are a little smaller near the end of the month." ' _When the funding starts running dry_ ' went unsaid, Cassandra instantly clued in. Instead of darkening her expression it suddenly lit up.

"That's brilliant!" Cassandra blurted excitement palatable. John frowned, confused and quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh what is?"

"I've been thinking about the fundraiser and well you just gave me the best idea of what to serve for dinner…" There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye that made Blake smile as he caught her meaning.

"Your going to serve the rich and wealthy of Gotham orphanage food?"

"It would make an impression at least."

"They sure won't forget the meal anytime soon." John grumbled in agreement but his eyes shined of approval and Cassandra basked in it.

Across the park hooded figures caught her attention. She frowned as a hood was lowered and Cassandra caught sight of a familiar face.

"Is that… Robbie?" She asked Blake under her breath. Blake shifted his eyes following the figures with an odd grimace pulling at his lips and uneasiness tightening in his belly.

"Looks like it." He muttered dryly. Robbie was a few years older than Blake and when Cassandra had stayed in the orphanage he had been one of the boys to initially pick on her. He had been a mean boy, but Cassandra could never hate him for it. "He, uh aged out last year." Blake said, tone dark as they watched as he exchanged a small baggy with the man he was facing appearing to take something in return and stuffing his hands into his pockets. Cassandra's heart sunk realizing they'd just witnessed a drug deal. Robbie and the stranger parted ways, and he pulled his hood back up as he sauntered across the park. They stiffened when they realized he was heading towards them but it was too late to move. They stood still as he came closer. He seemed disinterested at first, but when his gaze flickered over Blake he did a double take.

"That you Robin?" He made an odd guffaw noise as he came closer, his eyes giving Cassandra another hard look. When he recognized her his eyes widened and he grinned showing off a gap where he was clearly missing a tooth. "And princess! You two still got a thing?" He laughed and Cassandra stiffened, but didn't honestly feel threatened yet. She gave Robbie a smile and a nod, it wouldn't do any good to deny anything.

"How you doing Robbie?" John asked gruffly, although he very well knew.

"Aw, you know keeping busy… Hey, you know I know a guy looking for workers if you're interested." Cassandra felt John stiffen beside her and her own stomach twisted, knowing full well what kind of 'work' John would be doing.

"Sorry, but uh, I'm not looking." John replied stiffly and she could sense anger in him. Robbie frowned, looking a little more menacing as he lurched slightly closer.

"Yah, uh that's too bad, guys like you _beg_ for work when they age out. Too bad the offer won't stand." He sneered. "Or maybe your girlfriend will take care of you." Cassandra grabbed Johns arm feeling his tension and rage bubbling just below the surface. She offered him a reassuring squeeze hoping it would calm him.

"Thanks." John's voice cracked. "I can take care of myself." It there was no challenge, but there was a subtle threat in his voice _I can take care of myself against thugs like you Robbie._ The older boy's eyes flashed and there was a tense breath between them before Robbie suddenly shrugged with a smugness that only made him seem unintelligent.

"Yeah we'll I'll see you." He said and continued on his way. The tension left Cassandra in a whoosh and she sighed as she watched the retreating figure and felt sadder still for the boy.

"He's not wrong." John said suddenly and she looked up to see his jaw clenched and a scowl darkening his features. "Kids that age out are desperate for work. Usually any kind." His voice hitched and she saw the raw fear on his face. _Is that going to happen to me?_ Something swelled in Cassandra's chest and she grabbed John's hand suddenly twining her fingers through his and biting her lip at the pleasant tingle that travelled through her at the touch. John's eyes were on her, dark and searching.

"Come on; let's go get something to eat. My treat." She said forcing a bright smile. Normally John might resist but today he nodded mutely as she pulled him forward, his gaze falling to their intertwined hands, surprised that his palms had become suddenly sweaty.

* * *

Bruce Wayne had begun gathering the tethers of his plan. He sat in his parent's old bedroom, _his_ bedroom with pictures gathered around him. Bits of newspaper he'd clipped out that held important pieces of information that he began slowly stringing together. Rachel was in those clippings. She had been busy while he'd been gone, he wondered if she'd be proud of him if she knew what he was doing or just think he was crazy. A noise drew him from his reverie a high pitch squeaking and telltale flapping which sent shivers down his spine before he stilled himself, squinting to see a brown bat flapping against the ceiling.

"It'll be those bloody bats again sir, they nest somewhere in the grounds." Alfred said as he entered the room holding a tray containing his lunch. A memory sparked for Bruce, the memory of falling into the well… of staring into the darkness.

"Alfred, do we have climbing equipment?"

* * *

Cassandra and John are sitting in a burger and sandwich joint and Cassandra orders them two chocolate milkshakes before John can object. Their served in tall frosty glasses and John couldn't hide the enjoyment on his face as he takes a long drag of the straw. Cassandra does the same and for a moment the two are silent and enjoying the decadent chocolate milkshake swirling on their tongues.

"You kids want any food or just the shakes?" A waitress asks interrupting their silence. Cassandra and John lick their lips, and try and remember what they wanted to order.

"I'll have chicken fingers with plum sauce." Cassandra remembers first.

"Fries with that sweetheart?" She nods as John regards her. "And you hun?"

"Deluxe burger, with a coke." She scribbles their order down on her note pad and is gone again.

"So you haven't told me what happened with your dad." John says taking more milkshake. Cassandra's a little surprised herself, she was all excited to tell John everything about it then she'd gotten distracted by seeing the orphanage again, and it made her think of her upcoming birthday. Then of course they'd been interrupted by Robbie.

"Yeah, wow… he's really _nice_ so far." She says as if she can't quite believe it herself.

"Everything you hoped for?" John's eyes twinkled and he seems happy for her.

"Better I guess. I kind of thought he'd be more arrogant but…" she trailed remembering vividly the muddy and dirty rags he'd arrived wearing at Wayne manor. "It's just weird, when he came back he was wearing rags and he was _homeless_ dirty." She hoped she didn't sound disdainful, but she wanted to press onto John how odd it all was.  
"So he wasn't exactly staying at the ritz huh?" He frowned seeming as curious as she was. "Did you ask him where he went?" Cassandra shook her head.

"No, it was too personal; I mean if he was gone that long off the radar he obviously doesn't want to talk about it." She explained with a shrug and John nodded. "I was kind of thinking he might have gone on some kind of spiritual journey or something but he doesn't really come off that way." She said telling him about her half baked after thought the other night.

"So how are things with you?" she decided to change the subject suddenly, ever since their run in with Robbie he seemed solemn. John sensed that Cassandra wasn't going to take a simple shrug as an answer so he sighed before speaking.

"You know every day at the orphanage a new kid ages out… and I know one day… one day that's going to be me." Johns jaw clenched and she saw fear in his face, fear and anger. Fear quickly climbed Cassandra's throat, slowly tightening its grip. Not of John but _for_ him. Whenever Cassandra visited the orphanage she could smell the desperation, it clung to her like a musk long after she'd left, now John radiated it and she truly felt afraid. She wanted to say something, but false assurances died on her lips knowing John would see right through them. Instead she reached out for him and grabbed his hand on the table unable to stop herself from holding his eyes with hers. ' _I'll protect you, I'll keep you from falling'_ her eyes burned.

"You know if I had to, I'd drag you right off the streets all the way to Wayne manor." She said with a low determination in her voice.

"Maybe I could be Alfred's apprentice." He couldn't keep a hint of bitterness from his voice and the edge of anger left his eyes becoming sadder. They both felt the rift between them, the rift that Cassandra always fought against, fought to keep it from tearing them apart. Their circumstances were like black and white, Cassandra's life couldn't be more different from John's life of destitution. Had they been lesser than they were bitterness and resentment would have already torn them apart. They both fought though, keeping alive somehow the bond that had been developed between them. Cassandra fought never to pity John and to let her money sway their friendship, John fought to keep himself from growing bitter, to continue to see Cassandra as just Cassandra and not Gotham's 'Heiress'

"I'm… I'm always going to have your back John." Cassandra told him evenly. ' _I'll always be here_.' "But I don't think you'll need me." She said confidently as she stared into his eyes. John blinked, surprised at the confidence in Cassandra's voice.

"What?"

"Because you're tough, and if anyone can make it out okay and people _do_ John. It'll be you." The wedge between them, the rift they both felt so acutely between them closed just a little at her words, at the confidence and admiration she had for her friend displayed clearly on her face.

Both started, Cassandra hastily pulling her hand from Johns in embarrassment as the waitress appeared with two full plates.

"Cute." The waitress murmured as she set down the plats and Cassandra flushed in embarrassment when she realized the woman was talking about John and her. As if they were a thing. Cassandra's chicken strips swam in a sea of golden crispy French fries and she smiled the tension leaving them with the sudden appearances of the meals. John's eyes crinkled with his smile as he took another deep suck of the thick milkshake. Cassandra was relieved he didn't seem to hear the waitress who left them while a small smile. John was distracted; his insides which had been balled in anger had relaxed as if the confidence in her words had warmed him. They had, he knew he should be used to it by now but Cassandra always knew how to make him feel better, even if it was just less angry. He supposed when he did age out, staying in a mansion wouldn't be _so_ bad.

* * *

Bruce found the source of the grounds resident bat population. The creatures shrieked and flapped encircling him. At one point in his life that would have sent Bruce screaming, but his training held strong, the fear merely coursing through him leaving him untouched, unaffected. As he closed his eyes amidst the cacophony of disturbed bats another link was added to the tendrils of a plan. It wasn't much to look at yet, but the caverns would serve him well. The next step would be reintegrating himself with Wayne Enterprise. His father's numerous files had come in handy, they were old but held a lot of promise that told him the applied Sciences division might have toys that would come in useful. Still it was too late in the day to barge into Wayne tower, he was lucky so far no one had caught wind of his return. He liked the element of surprise. Bruce rose from where had crouched allowing the bats to circle him. Tonight he'd make plans for the bat cave; amusedly he wondered how difficult it would be to convince Alfred to come down.

Bruce successfully climbed his way out of the cave after a little more exploring. He found what looked like foundations in the further reaches of the cave which warranted more exploration. He was thinking of grabbing a snack, the rope slung over his shoulder as he came in through the back doors. When he raised his eyes he was met with a pair of perplexed deep brown eyes. _Her eyes are like her mothers_. He thought with an odd pang, remembering those eyes staring at him vividly all of a sudden.

"Hi Cassandra." Bruce wondered how he could possibly stem the curiosity burning in the girls eyes without seeming odd. _Close to the truth is always good_.

"Hi mister- I mean Bruce. Uhm you look, erm…" She was at a loss of words and she fumbled awkwardly. ' _dirty? Disheveled'_ all things that popped in her head seemed mildly insulting and she wondered just what he had gotten up to as she eyed the thick rope and … was that a _grapple._ Bruce relieved her of speaking with an easy shrug and a charming smile.

"Oh this? I was exploring caves on the manor grounds." He said with a casual nod her expression was blank for a moment before lighting up.

"Oh like spelunking!" she said in surprise, suddenly she felt like she had put together a puzzle piece about the man before her and her eyes lit up with the realization. _He's an explorer! I bet he travelled all over the world and spelunker or uhm did spelunking'._ Bruce lit up at her use of the word and nodded vigorously relieved she didn't seem keen on questioning him further. ' _You know just sourcing out the new headquarters for the persona I intend to use to terrorize the criminals of Gotham.'_

"So how about yourself, how was visiting your friend?" Bruce asked, keen to change the subject, he noticed immediately that her happy demeanor dimmed slightly.

"Oh, well it was okay." Bruce could have very well brushed her off and continued on his way but he took pause _this is my daughter_. He reminded himself, the word and connotation still feeling foreign.

"Come with me to the kitchen, tell me about it." He said, gesturing towards the kitchen. Cassandra was very easy to read he was finding, she immediately brightened up a little and Bruce found himself smiling realizing he'd just made her a little bit happier.

"Okay, sure." She said biting her lip to keep the shy smile from erupting but doing a very poor job. They entered the kitchen, Alfred was nowhere to be seen and was probably dusting Bruce's old haunts, freshening them up for Bruce's return. Bruce reached into the fridge and grabbed the bottle of orange juice he turned and held it up invitingly.

"Want some?" she gave a nod as she took a seat at the table.

"Thanks." She said as he slid the glass over to her and she looked at him appreciatively.

"So how long have you known this friend for?" Bruce asked deciding to get a little backstory. Cassandra gave a small little smile as if reflecting on the memory.

"Well, I'm sure Alfred told you that for awhile I was in an orphanage." She paused to see him nod in affirmation. "I met John there." Bruce felt mild surprise that her friend was male. ' _Alfred lets her run around Gotham with a boy?'_ With surprise Bruce realized that might have been his first fatherly thought.

"the first time we really _met_ was when another boy at the orphanage pushed me down on the playground. I wasn't really well like there because it was obvious to them I came from a well off family. They might have done more but John was there. He stood up to them and made them leave me alone. Got a black eye from it and everything. I don't think John really liked me at first, I kind of just stuck to him like glue I guess eventually he got used to me." She finished with a wry smile.

"So what happened today?" Cassandra sighed, deflating a little as the memory left her.

"Me and John went to the local skate park." A raised eyebrow of surprise, Cassandra grinned it away. "we just go there to watch." She shrugged and continued. "When we were there we say a boy who used to live in the orphanage dealing drugs, he recognized us and… well he offered John a job." Bruce's eyes darkened but his face remained relatively stoic and thoughtful, in fact Cassandra wondered if she imagined the slight change. "John said no, and there was a tense moment."

"Would he have hurt you?"

"I don't think so, I think he was just acting tough. He was one of the Bullies back in the orphanage he was always like that. It really bothered John though, seeing Robbie. Just another kid that aged out."

"Aged out?" Bruce asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"It means aged out of the system. When you're an orphan on your eighteenth birthday you become an adult and they pretty much throw you out on the street to fend for yourself. What happened to Robbie is something John see's every day. It just sad and he's afraid of that happening to him too. _I'm_ afraid of it happening to him." She admitted in a saddened tone and stared at her full glass of orange juice realizing that she hadn't even taken a sip yet. Bruce hid his darkened expression under a façade of ease. What Cassandra said disturbed him, but it also heartened him to know that she cared so deeply. He suddenly remembered his mothers impassioned speeches about the poverty stricken and Gotham's most vulnerable.

"So what do you plan to do about it?" Cassandra blinked looking up from her glass of orange juice in surprise to see an odd intensity in Bruce's gaze.

"Well, I'm going to host another fundraiser…" it sounded weak and she was slightly ashamed. "To be honest I don't know what I _can_ do my inheritance is locked from my mothers side until I'm eighteen and well _your_ not dead so…" Cassandra scrunched her face up and looked defeated. Bruce gave a little smile ' _I'm going to have to teach this girl to think bigger_.'

"Well, things are going to be a little _different_ now that I'm around. I'm planning on going to Wayne tower tomorrow." Cassandra looked contemplative.

"You know that Earle is taking the company public?" Her voice was strained talking about the CEO of Wayne enterprise. Bruce nodded looking a little grimmer.

"Alfred informed me." An odd twinkle filled his eyes suddenly. "Don't worry, I've got plans regarding that." He smirked and Cassandra was taken aback, not just an adventurer after all and intending to re-take Wayne enterprise by storm?

"There's something else you should know about _Earle_. He's expanded Wayne Enterprise's dealings in heavy arms and weaponry, its expanded nearly twice as fast as any other department and Earle isn't looking to slow it down any. On top of all that they've cut their yearly chairity contributions annually since your parents died." Her eyes were hard and Bruce found himself to be impressed. The girl had been keeping tabs on things, he wondered if that was the flickering of pride beginning in his chest.

"Like I said, things are going to be changing now that I'm back." Cassandra was cautious to take Bruce too seriously, but suddenly she was a lot more hopeful.

"Master Wayne, Miss Wayne." Alfred regarded the two as he entered the kitchen having caught the tail end of what sounded like a serious conversation. There was a pile of rope laying beside the table Bruce sat at and Alfred eyed the dirty thing like it might carry the plague. "How did- er-." He paused realizing that Cassandra might not know what Bruce was up to and he might want it that way. Bruce's eyes twinkled in amusment.

"How did spelunking go?" _spelunking, that's what where calling it now?_ Alfred thought with some amusement and nodded. "It went well, we have some very interesting cave uh- formations beneath the estate." He glanced at Cassandra to see that she was happily drinking her glass of orange juice, appearing to not pay much mind.

"And your day Miss Wayne?" Cassandra who felt much lighter after talking to Bruce smiled brightly.

"It was great seeing John."

"Very good, now any inclination for what you would like for supper?"

"Your ravioli is fantastic Alfred, you haven't made it in awhile… maybe if you make extra I can take some to school tomorrow?" She asked looking hopeful.

"Very well, if Master Wayne concurs..?"

"I remember that ravioli and say the girl has good taste." He shot Cassandra a wink.

"Excellent." Alfred said, pleased they were of one mind. Cassandra downed the rest of her glass of orange juice and stood.

"I'm just going to be studying in my room if you want anything.. it was nice talking to you Bruce." She added brightly, putting her glass in the sink before she left. Alfred and Bruce exchanged a glance and Bruce knew the old mans gaze was a questioning one.

"She's a very caring young lady. You were right, there is definitely a streak of mom in her." Bruce said sipping his still half full glass of orange juice. Then he remembered something and shot Alfred a questioning glance. "You let her run around Gotham with a _boy_ unsupervised Alfred?" Alfred shot him a look, his brow raised.

"She's a responsible young woman." He said somewhat stiffly as Bruce raised his brow.

"You barely let me go to my friends parents houses, let alone girls houses."

"And look how _that_ turned out Master Wayne." His eyes trailing to where Cassandra had sat. Bruce couldn't stop the chortle of laughter that erupted.

"Well I _was_ a teenager."

"Uh hm." Alfred clucked like an old hen.

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope you liked his chapter and found it to be enjoyable. It's definitely a character builder chapter were we got to meet John! I hope you like John and he seems in character. Tell me what you think! Also how's the OC? I don't want her to be a nasty mary-sue but while I know where the story is** ** _going_** **I'm still feeling it out as I go along so feel free to give me critiques on each chapter to tell me what you think. Also there may be minor changes to the previous chapters as I go along, little tweaks and fixs that hopefully won't be too painfully noticeable.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Web Weaved

**Chapter Three: A Web Weaved**

Bruce is pleased with how his arrival at Wayne Tower goes. He plays off his smirk at Earle as a charming smile ' _sorry to disappoint_ ' he says with some amusement. Earle tells Bruce that he can't stop the company going public even if he wanted to, which Bruce knows is a blatant lie. The CEO looks down his nose at Bruce and his eyes glitter in malicious amusement as Bruce tells him of his interest of joining the applied sciences division. Bruce pretends not to notice any of it as he directs Bruce to the dark dead basement of Wayne Tower. He is surprised by what he finds there. The tech and gadgets catch his eye, but it is the man that leaves an impression, Fox. When Bruce leaves, he leaves feeling as if a friendship was burgeoning.

"How was Wayne Enterprise?" Cassandra bumps into him in the front entrance.

"Earle wasn't too pleased to see me." They share a grin before Bruce frowns. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" The girl seemed to be developing a habit of bumping into Bruce and he wondered vaguely if she had caught sight of Alfred who was lowering supplies into the cave. He wonders for a second what he can do to explain _that_ away but clears his thoughts. She _hadn't_ noticed, and he'd deal with it when it came to it.

"I was, just got back." She said, gesturing to her backpack that's slung over her shoulder. His tone makes her wonder if she had interrupted something, but Cassandra can't see anyone else around and Bruce's quick smile puts her at ease. "Well I'm going to go study; will I see you for dinner?"

"Actually I'm going to be a bit busy later tonight." He doesn't offer an explanation why and Cassandra gets an odd feeling that he'd like to leave it at that. So she gives a small nod and begins up the grand stairway towards her room.

That night seems to set the tone for the coming weeks. Cassandra finds herself alone more often than she's with company, Alfred seems to align himself to become Bruce Wayne's shadow and other than mealtimes she sees him far more infrequently. At first Cassandra tries to rationalize it, from the bits and pieces of conversations in passing that she gets from Bruce she finds out that he's working at Wayne enterprise so she tells herself that that's what's keeping him busy. Then she finds out that he's working in applied sciences division and that rationality goes completely out the window. Cassandra has kept herself well apprised of the state of Wayne enterprise, applied sciences she knew was a glorified storage closet where the most time consuming job was dusting regularly. There was certainly no paperwork to bring home, which is exactly what Bruce claims. When Bruce lies to her about it he sees it in register in her expression and in that moment he's aware _she knows_ something is not quite right. He braces for her to say something, to call him out or to question him but she withdraws instead and simply says goodnight. It's the same night that Bruce pulls on a ski mask and holds a stapler to the back of Sergeant Gordon's neck. That night he's sloppy and he injures himself escaping from Gordon's office. He awakens late in the day with Alfred standing over him offering him a much needed breakfast shake.

"Getting up later and later sir, people will start wondering what keeps you up so late at night. Someone _is_ wondering." Alfred presses with a glint to his eye. Bruce sits up and rubs the sleep from his face.

"Cassandra…" Bruce says slowly, he had sensed Alfred would bring up this topic sooner rather than later. "She seems content to let it go."

"For now Sir, I assume you'd like me to lie for you should she ask?"

"We can't _tell_ her Alfred." Bruce insists, cutting to the heart of the subject looking up at his old friend wearily. "She wouldn't be safe." _And I'm not sure if she can be trusted_. Bruce leaves unsaid. The girl was young, too young to be trusted with something this important. Daughter or not what he was building was too important to be toppled by a simple slip up.

"What you are protecting her from is truly knowing you." Alfred said, knowing the conversation was over. He left his master to rise and dress with his breakfast shake in hand to think on his words. Bruce groaned as he stood, pain lancing though his side were a large purple bruise was blooming. He was planning on going to Wayne Enterprise to see if Fox had a little something for… base jumping. Bruce chugged his shake before falling to the floor and beginning to do pushups ignoring the pain as he did so. He readies himself, going through his morning routine: showering, using expensive cleansers and conditioners the names of which he wouldn't want to try and pronounce. The hot shower is painful at first on his taut muscles and he groans as they slowly relax under the thrumming pressure of the water. Bruce dries and finally dresses in Wayne Enterprise appropriate attire. He feels a little more refreshed as he leaves his bedroom.

"Hello Bruce." He's surprised by Cassandra's voice. He wasn't expecting to run into anyone until at least downstairs, and his mask had not fully slipped into place yet. He had hobbled slightly as he exited his room, his bruised side guarded instinctually as he moved. He looks to see if Cassandra has caught this as an easy smile slides over his features. Cassandra has a pleasant expression but her eyes carry the hint of worry, she _had_ noticed.

"Good morning." Cassandra laughs, quirking a brow at his greeting.

"It's nearly noon." She corrects him and her eyes slide to his side. "Are you okay? You looked like you were hurting…"

"Oh, that yeah I was injured, base jumping." It's still a lie, but it's not outright denial. Cassandra gives a small nod, but he can see she doesn't quite believe it.

"So are you coming down for lunch?"

"No, I just uh ate breakfast actually." Bruce gives a small laugh. How must he look to her he wondered. "So no school today?" A stupid question, he realizes as soon as it leaves his mouth and Cassandra raises her brows slightly higher.

"No, it's Saturday." She says simply. There is an awkward silence, but instead of motioning to leave he gets the sense Cassandra wants to ask him something. A hint of dread curls at his insides, is this where she begins questioning him? He wonders what his solution is to this will be.

"Well since you're up…" She begins nervously, her hands clasping behind her back. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Well I'm running a little late to Wayne Tower." He tries to hold off this inevitable conversation for just a little longer and steps forward, moving to go towards the grand staircase. Cassandra isn't deterred though and quickly moves to follow him.

"I just wanted to know if tomorrow you'll come with me to the orphanage." She blurts in a rush and Bruce freezes mid step to look at Cassandra surprised and feeling slightly embarrassed he'd just tried to brush her off so callously. When he looks at her, her big brown eyes look incredibly hopeful and guilt clutches him. He forgets for a moment that he's a man with a secret and remembers that he's a man with a daughter who very much wants to get to know him. Alfred's words surface in his mind ' _What you are protecting her from is truly knowing you.'_ He suddenly decides that he's going to do what he can not to make that true, to be batman _and_ a father.

"I just thought that you could really cheer up some of the kids there and we can announce that were hosting a fundraiser. Ever since it got out that your back everyone's been talking about it." Cassandra continues when Bruce doesn't answer, hoping he won't out right reject her. The man before her confused her and she didn't know what to expect. When he first arrived she'd been hopeful, but he pulled away. She was beginning to think it was just his nature to keep people at a distance and he would probably say no.

"I- Sure, I can definitely make time for that." Her relief and gratitude is evident and breaks out like a sunrise on her features.

"T-thank you!" She pulls him in to a quick and brief hug before Bruce even knows what's happened, before he can react she pulls away and excitedly runs down the stairs, but not before Bruce sees the deep flush of embarrassment on her cheeks . Bruce feels a weight in his chest as he watches her go. He likes her he realizes, he doesn't love her yet but he's already begun caring for her. The thought of disappointing her makes that weight in his chest constrict uncomfortably. There was another woman who held a weight against his heart, Rachel. How long had it been since he'd seen his old friend?

"Alfred, Bruce agreed to come with me to the orphanage tomorrow!" Bruce hears Cassandra announce with girlish excitement in her voice, reminding Bruce how young she was and drawing him out of his thoughts, although the yearning pang to see Rachel again remained. It had been too long since he'd seen his friend face to face. Soon he would be delivering the evidence against judge Faden. He decides as he heads to Wayne tower that he will deliver it tonight after he busts Carmine Falcone's drug shipment. First things first, he would see if Fox had something to help him fall a little more gracefully.

* * *

Fox has exactly what he needs and a little something extra. Like a boy, he finds the Tumbler to be particularly exhilarating, on a purely professional level of course. He feels equipped now, his suit had been missing a piece without the cape, now it would be complete. The tumbler would be delivered to Bruce and the cape he already had stashed in brief case to take home with him right away. It would be put to use that night.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne." Earle greeted Bruce with the air of false pleasantries as Bruce stepped out of the elevator.

"Hello Mr. Earle."

"Please Bruce, call me Bill." Bruce gave a friendly enough shrug, his eyes narrowing as he felt that Earle didn't run into him on accident. "I was just coming down to see how you were doing in applied sciences actually."

"Very well, there is certainly some interesting technology. It's too bad none of it will be put to much use." Earle nodded.

"I also wanted to invite you to a dinner tomorrow night. Some of the board members and other interested parties will be meeting for dinner and drinks, if you're interested." Earle squinted at Bruce who quickly nodded even though there was probably nothing he'd like to do _less_ than waste his time with Gotham's elite. Oh well, he had an image to construct. Earle gave a smile that somehow made his face even less pleasant. "Good man, the party is at the Cordova Vacille hotel at 7pm. See you then." He left after giving Bruce a firm pat on the shoulder, Bruce struggled not to shrug off the touch and continued to smile until Earle was out of sight.

* * *

Bruce had left, Cassandra was enjoying the lunch Alfred had set out when she felt Alfred… hovering for lack of a better term.

"Is something wrong Alfred?" She asks, turning to look at Alfred. Alfred had seemed happy for her when she had announced Bruce would be accompanying her to the orphanage but he now seemed solemn. It worried Cassandra. Alfred looked hesitant to answer, his hands behind his back as he shifted uneasily.

"I only worry Miss… that you put a hope in Master Wayne that he will not be able to fulfill." Cassandra bit her lip and turned back to her food, playing with it for a second in silence.

"Is this about… his secrets Alfred?" She asked haltingly, unable to keep her eyes on her food she stole a glance back to Alfred. Very little emotion escaped his stoic expression, but he appeared to struggle for a moment.

"I'm sure you've noticed certain aspects about Master Wayne." He said vaguely and Cassandra couldn't help but scowl, feeling hurt suddenly that Alfred was keen to keep so much from her.

"You mean his _lying_." She nearly growled, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice.

"There is much Master Bruce seems intent on keeping private. It is not my place to speak on it, but know I do not agree with it. I've told him so and I'll tell _you_. "Cassandra's scowl lessened, so Alfred _was_ on her side after all.

"Well it seems like a lot of nonsense to me." Cassandra grumbled. Alfred chuckled at that.

"You have no idea my dear."

* * *

Bruce was exhilarated for lack of a better term. His body hurt all over from the nights events. Images burned the back of his eye lids replaying scenes. Terrified faces of the criminals he took out one by one. Their screams echoing even after they fell silent. Carmine Falcone though, he had been the nights greatest triumph. It had worked out perfectly; his plan had finally been woven together and pulled tight. The police would find Carmine, with his drugs and men, his manifestos and records, and Rachel… Rachel would send them all right where they belonged. A different feeling tugged on Bruce's chest when he thought of Rachel, that weight had intensified when he saw her, it had been so good to see her. She had been so fierce, so brave against Carmine's men sent to kill her. He was grateful he had gotten there first. For all her fierceness she couldn't send a man into oblivion with a single punch. His heart which had been calm sped up after seeing her, vague worries surfaced but he smothered them. _Did she know it was me? Would she recognize my voice_. Bruce replayed the memory of her face after he returned home, stripping himself of his batsuit and placing it carefully in its cabinet, no matter how his muscles trembled in exhaustion. The suit had served him well, it would be put away. Finally the elevator hummed as it brought him to the surface, and from there he slunk like a wraith to his bedroom, snapping his curtains shut as the ghost of dawns tendrils streaked across the dark skies. Exhausted he fell heavily into bed.

The curtains were snapped open sharply and Bruce flinched, suddenly wrenched awake and felt as if he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

"Bats are _nocturnal_." He growled to the sunlight, beginning to squint as he shifted the sheet down. Alfred eventually appeared in his vision as it adjusted in the light.

"Bats are, but 3pm is pushing it _even_ for billionaire playboys. A price for leading a double life I fear" Alfred chided. Bruce groaned as he sat up revealing his purpling bruises to Alfred who frowned."Your theatricality made quite an impression." Alfred said, handing Bruce the morning paper, Bruce snatched it his eyes darting over the page.

"Theatricality, deception, are all powerful weapons Alfred. This is a good start."

"If those are to be the first of many injuries to come it would be wise to find a suitable excuse… polo for instance." Bruce scowled as Alfred pointed out his injuries.

"I'm not learning _polo_ Alfred." He said with a slight sneer.

"Strange injuries, a nonexistent social life. These things beg the question as to what exactly Bruce Wayne do with his time and money." Bruce stood and took his morning shake, drinking it greedily as he stretched slightly, feeling the ache of well used muscles.

"What does someone like me do?" He asked, knowing Alfred would have an answer, he always had an answer.

"Drive sports cars, date movie stars, buy things that aren't for sale. Who knows Master Wayne, if you pretend to have fun, you might actually have some by accident. "

"And what about Cassandra in all this?" Bruce asked or rather grunted as he felt to the floor to begin his pushups, awakening his slumbering aching muscles.

"What about her? You've made it clear that she is to be kept in the dark." Alfred couldn't hide his disdain for the idea as he spoke.

"So she's to think her father is some vapid playboy?" Bruce grinds out, disliking the idea.

"You've chosen not to tell her the truth." Alfred pressed, hoping it may yet change Bruce's mind, instead Bruce's eyes hardened, his mouth becoming a grim line.

"I suppose I have." Bruce said, standing. Alfred released a sigh, knowing he shouldn't have reserved hope when Bruce was so stubborn.

"She's awaiting you down stairs Master Wayne. Your going to the orphanage with her. Remember?"

* * *

Cassandra is sitting in the kitchen eating lunch that Alfred had served her shortly before going to wake Master Bruce. It's a late lunch, but Cassandra had been waiting for Bruce to wake. Eventually Alfred and her had decided to wake him. Lunch is a steaming bowl of soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Cassandra holds a paper in front of her and Bruce catches the title fleetingly as he enters the kitchen. He knows what it says.

"WOW! Have you _read_ this Alfred?" Cassandra exclaims taking a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich which was generously dipped into the soup.

"I was shocked myself Miss." Alfred says as he glances at Bruce with a slight smirk on his face.

"I mean it reads like a trash magazine, not the Gotham times." Bruce already knows of what the newspaper holds and is somewhat self congratulatory ' _already made front page. That will get their attention.'_

"What's so shocking?" Bruce asks innocently approaching Cassandra from behind. She holds up the paper for him to see the bold headline on the front page.

BATMAN VIGILANTE CATCHES CRIME LORD

Cassandra can't see Bruce's smirk.

"I mean it sounds insane but if it's true at least he _did_ something." Bruce wants to agree with her, but knows he can't it doesn't fit into the image he's creating for himself.

"Some masked _nutjob_ doesn't need encouragement Cassandra." Bruce forces himself to say and see's Alfred's expression darken marginally before he turns away from Bruce, hiding his disappointment. Cassandra's mouth pulls in a tight line and she shrugs in disagreement letting the subject drop as she continued to read the article.

"So are you ready to go?" She asks finally after putting the paper down. She turns to see Bruce is neatly dressed and clean.

"Ready when you are." Cassandra resists the urge to roll her eyes. ' _I was ready hours ago_ '.

* * *

William Earle is sitting in the board office when one of the younger board members stumbles in. He's one of Williams personal assistants who he had placed on the board. He was ambitious, but totally loyal to Earle, which was just the way he wanted it. Earle squints at him for his abrupt intrusion, removing his reading glasses from the bridge of his nose. The man is sweaty and clearly looks unsettled.

"Sir, we have a situation…" His throat is tight and it's difficult for him to spit the words out.

"Alright." Earle bids for him to continue.

"The coast guard picked up one of our cargo ship last night. It was heavily damaged, all crew missing… probably dead." Earle's face was impassive as he listened the man walking closer as he spoke, his eyes on the table. Earle sensed he hadn't yet gotten to the important part.

"The ship was carrying a prototype weapon. A microwave emitter used in desert warfare, designed to eliminate the enemies water supply by using focused microwaves to vaporize the enemies water supply... it uh… It looks like somebody turned it _on._ " A scowl formed on Earle's brow as his underling wiped his perspiring one with the back of his hand. "The damage to the ship was catastrophic, and the weapon…"

"Is missing." Earle finished with a harsh click of his tongue.

"Yeah…"

 **A/N: This is definitely a big 'Bruce' chapter and its shorter than I would have liked but I was having trouble with the next segment so I decided to post it as it is. Hope you enjoy and tell me how you like it :).**


End file.
